Many electronic devices utilize an input device, such as a keyboard, to receive input from users. In conventional keyboards, an electrical contact is used to record a keystroke. Thus, a keystroke occurs when a first portion of the key physically contacts the electrical contact. If the electrical contact is not physically touched, a keystroke is not recorded. Because the key must physically touch the electrical contact, travel of the key cannot be adjusted once the key is installed in the keyboard.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.